This invention relates generally to the popular game of golf wherein accurate putting is one of the most important aspects of the game. More particularly, this invention relates to a golf putter having an upright shaft and a putter head at the lower end of the shaft, the putter head consisting of a body having a flat striking face extending in a generally vertical plane transversely of the shaft.
At the upper end of the face a forwardly extending shroud hides the striking face when viewed by the golfer holding the shaft and executing the putting stroke. The striking face is not recessed enough to totally hide the golf ball when putting so the golfer can envisage the position of the ball to be putted, the hidden face ensuring that the golfer will move the face on a straight line through the ball. Thus, the arcuate front edge of the shroud ensures proper placement of the head with respect to the ball. As a result, the center of the striking face will contact the center of the ball to be putted further ensuring the desired travel of the ball in the direction determined by the golfer.
The golf game is so popular that, as an outgrowth, literally hundreds of golfers have attempted to design the best putter. In a foursome, it is not unusual to find four different putters. However, it is believed that none incorporate the shroud over the striking face concept that distinguishes the putter of this invention.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the present invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals designate like parts. The drawings disclose presently preferred embodiments of the invention in accordance with the best mode presently contemplated for carrying out the invention.